


Código Bro

by Helena_Dax



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El vínculo es alucinante, pero tiene algunos pequeños... inconvenientes. Los chicos han encontrado la manera de sobrellevarlos juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Código Bro

**Código Bro**

El vínculo es una cosa alucinante. Resulta increíble poder visitar todos esos lugares sólo con desearlo, sentir esa conexión llena de amor entre ellos, saber que nunca estarán solos.

Tiene algunos pequeños inconvenientes, eso sí.

-¡Código Bro! –exclama Will en su casa, gimiendo de dolor-. ¡Código Bro!

En cuestión de segundos, Lito, Wolfgang y Capheus están allí con él. Lito lleva un cuenco rebosante de guacamole, Wolfgang unas cervezas y Capheus, una bolsa de agua caliente, como una versión pagana de los tres Reyes Magos.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aquí –dice Capheus, mientras le pone la bolsa de agua caliente en el vientre.

-Voy a por un ibuprofeno –dice Wolfgang, yendo al baño.

Lito le da unas palmaditas de condolencia y ánimo.

-Aguanta, compañero, pronto estarás bien.

Will asiente, aunque está apretando los dientes mientras lucha contra el pico de dolor que está retorciendo sus tripas. El calor es efectivo, de todos modos, y ya está empezando a notar cómo se expande, relajando las cosas a su paso.

Wolfgang le tiende el ibuprofeno y Will lo baja con una cerveza. Son las ocho de la mañana en Chicago, pero también está en Kenia y allí son las cuatro de la tarde, así que no hay problema. Mientras tanto, Lito ha ido a por el portátil de Will, lo ha acercado al sofá y se ha puesto a buscar la película adecuada.

-¿ _Guardianes de la Galaxia_? ¿ _300_? ¿Qué tal _Depredador_?

- _Depredador_ –dice Will-. La de _Depredador_ está bien.

-Ah, me encanta el cine clásico –dice Wolfgang.

En el fondo de su mente pueden sentir a Kala, la culpable de todo, llamándolos exagerados. Ella también está tumbada en el sofá de su casa, viendo la tele con su padre mientras espera a que la cena esté lista. Ha dicho que tiene algunas molestias. Molestias. Mientras el pobre Will está tan blanco y descompuesto que si no supieran lo que le pasa, llamarían a una ambulancia. Pero todos están de acuerdo en que las chicas no lo entienden. Para empezar, ellas están acostumbradas. Llevan años soportando aquello. Pero aún más importante, Kala y las demás ni siquiera sospechan lo traumático que es para ellos sentir esos dolores _femeninos_. El modo estremecedor en el que casi pueden sentir su masculinidad evaporándose a cada retortijón de ovarios fantasma, su testosterona disminuyendo poco a poco. Durante la última regla de Sun, Wolfgang se echó a llorar delante de Felix por culpa de un anuncio de la tele en el que una madre y un hijo separados por la distancia hablaban gracias a un móvil. _Wolfgang_. Y cuando Diego le preguntó a Will si estaba bien, Will contestó realmente "No sé, tú sabrás". Con todas las letras. Así de duras están poniéndose las cosas.

(Y gracias a Dios sólo han de preocuparse de dos de las chicas. Riley tiene reglas indoloras y Nomi no tiene la regla. A veces se preguntan qué ocurrirá en los grupos donde las cuatro chicas lo pasen mal. Sufren por esos pobres hombres).

Por eso crearon el Código Bro. Es bueno recordarse los unos a los otros que son hombres. Varones. Personas del género masculino que eructan, se rascan los huevos y ven deportes y películas de hombres. "Ya puedes apostar que me gusta ver películas de hombres", ríe Lito, cuando hablan del tema.

-Eh –dice Capheus, señalando la pantalla con un trozo de tortita de maíz rebosante de guacamole-, ¿quién creéis que ganaría en una pelea mano a mano: Sun o el depredador?

-Sun –contestan los tres a la vez.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto –dice Will, que se encuentra mejor y ya ha recuperado el color-. Quedamos en que a no ser que se enfrentara a un superhéroe o a Jean-Claude Van Damme, ganaría ella.

-Oh, Dios, me encanta esta frase –exclama Wolfgang, justo antes de que Dutch diga "Si sangra, podemos matarlo".

La película continúa, salpicada de comentarios y algún que otro eructo orgulloso y viril. Cuando comienzan los créditos, están demasiado entretenidos discutiendo si Conan el Bárbaro podría vencer o no al T-1000 como para volver a sus casas.

Al cabo de un rato, Capheus se pone la mano en el vientre.

-Creo que estoy notando algunas molestias…

-Por los tres kilos de guacamole, probablemente. –Nomi ha aparecido ante ellos y cruza los brazos con desaprobación como una hermana mayor-. A Kala ha dejado de dolerle hace ya horas. Y no es por nada, pero todo esto del Código Bro es bastante ridículo.

-¡Claro que a Kala no le duele, nos lo ha pasado a nosotros! –protesta Capheus.

-Sí, y no te metas con el Código Bro –dice Wolfgang-. Es un asunto muy serio.

Nomi pone los ojos en blanco.

-Es una excusa para beber cerveza y ver pelis de acción.

Wolfgang se encoge de hombros.

-Lo que he dicho, un asunto muy serio.

Nomi ladea la cabeza, intentando que no se le escape una sonrisa, pero de pronto siente un retortijón en el vientre que crece en intensidad y la hace encogerse sobre sí misma.

-Oh, mierda…

Lito, medio derrumbado en el sofá, se incorpora casi de un salto para ir a ayudarla.

-¡Lo estás sintiendo también!

Mientras la lleva hacia el sofá, a Nomi se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Ves cómo no exagerábamos? –dice Wolfgang, no sin compasión-. Duele un montón.

Pero Nomi menea la cabeza y sonríe, las manos sobre el vientre casi con cariño, como si el dolor fuera un regalo precioso.

-No estoy llorando por eso.

Al principio se miran, confundidos, hasta que la felicidad de Nomi los envuelve y los ayuda a comprender lo que aquel momento significa para ella. Por unos segundos, los cuatro comparten su emoción, tan conmovidos como la propia Nomi. Después, ella les sonríe cariñosamente y vuelve con Amanita, dejando tras de sí los ecos de su alegría.

Wolfgang rompe el silencio con una queja resignada.

-Mierda, ya vuelvo a sentirme blando.

-Necesitamos otra película –decide Capheus, frotándose las manos-. ¿ _Timecop_?

-Voy a por más cervezas –dice Will.

-Haré palomitas –anuncia Lito.

El universo puede enviarles todos los embarazos, reglas y menopausias que quiera. Están preparados. Tienen el Código Bro.

 **Fin**.

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que a Nomi le haría ilusión pasar por esa experiencia, ¿no? Desde luego, está escrito con todo mi cariño y simpatía. Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
